1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable balls and more specifically to a sound and light emitting inflatable ball, which includes a replaceable power source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art provides numerous inflatable balls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,445 to Kennedy et al. discloses a flashing light pneumatic playball. The Kennedy et al. patent includes electronic circuitry that is suspended between two poles of the pneumatic playball. However, the Kennedy et al. patent does not provide a power source for the electronic circuitry that may be replaced. The Kennedy et al. patent also does not teach or suggest a sound emitting inflatable playball.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a sound and light emitting inflatable ball, which includes a replaceable power source and emits sound when a shock sensor is activated.